1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imperviously sealing, ejectable device for a structure constituting, for example, a munitions compartment of a rocket. The opening of the compartment, on command, enables the ejection of the munitions at the desired time.
In current military strategy for neutralizing vital enemy installations, such as landing areas, there are two stages:
In the first stage, a rocket with munitions is either sent by a launching tube or released by an aircraft above the zone to be neutralized; PA0 In the second stage, the munitions are ejected upon a command. PA0 a shaped section, made of an elastic material, inside which the edge of the structure and the rim of a lid are embedded in an imperviously sealed way; PA0 means for thrusting the lid outwards from the structure, the thrust being capable of making said rim of the lid and/or said edge of the structure leave the shaped section, preferably through the deformation of this shaped section, and of completely expelling the lid, preferably through a modification of the Cx of the rocket. PA0 a lid; PA0 an elastic shaped section, inside which the edge of said structure and the rim of said lid are embedded in an imperviously sealed way; PA0 means for thrusting said lid outwards from said structure, said thrust being capable of making said rim and/or said edge leave said shaped section, thus causing the complete expulsion of said lid.
The munitions are, for example, placed in compartments which should be closed by ejectable devices. Devices of this type should, furthermore, be imperviously sealed because military equipment is sometimes stored for long periods and should withstand damp and wet conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known imperviously sealing, ejectable devices designed to be fitted in rockets with munitions. One known device consists of a trap door, embrittled in certain places and fixed to the rocket shell at other places. The trap door is ejected by the exertion of thrust on the embrittled parts, which are broken and then go out of the rocket fuselage, thus modifying its aerodynamic drag factor (hereinafter designated as Cx), and this difference in Cx partially tears away the trap door.
Unfortunately, a device of this type is not very reliable because pieces of the trap door remain fixed to the rocket shell and could hinder the ejection of the munitions.